dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Tane
Mega Tane (メガシード, Mega Tane) is a major protagonist in the Dragon Ball fan story, Dragon Ball Omega. In it, she is a successful result of her fusees, Tane and her future counterpart, Future Tane, performing the Fusion Dance; thus resulting in by far one of the most powerful characters seen in Dragon Ball Omega to date. Due to being the combination of two halves of the same person, Mega Tane stands out highly as a fused warrior for lacking many common traits a fusion would normally possess, and therefore seems to behave and sound much like Tane and Future Tane normally would. Her voice is comprised of Tane's own speaking voice, but seems to sound as if there are two of her speaking in unison. Appearance Originally, Mega Tane is intended to appear strikingly similar to Tane and Future Tane in terms of her face and body, and due to being comprised of Tane, who hardly removes her tail, Mega Tane is under the possession of her Saiyan tail whenever she appears while Tane fuses with her tail intact. Even her hair appears incredibly similar to the two Tanes; only differing in that it blends their unique hairstyles together, with Mega Tane possessing Tane's style (hair combed into the back and tied into a ponytail,) and Future Tane's length (resulting in longer than usual bangs and a longer ponytail than Tane's.) Due to being the result of the Fusion Dance technique, Mega Tane is always seen arriving in the Metamoran clothing she wears, albeit colored a bit differently, with her vest dyed red with a yellow trim and her sash colored blue. Because the vest is left open as usual, and to protect her modesty, Mega Tane is always seen sporting a sarashi above her breasts as a make-shift form of underwear (pictured as a tube top in the given image.) Personality Abilities and Powers Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Zenkai' - *'Kiai' - *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - **'Dashing Full Power Energy Blast Volley''' - *'Extinction Wave' - *'Nuclear Pulse' - *'Afterimage' - Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Trivia *Mega Tane's name highly differs from those of other fusions due to the fact there's no credible way to merge the name Tane with itself. Therefore, Wyvern 0m3g4 decided upon simply adding a title before her name to differentiate her from her fusees and to emphasize her strength and importance. After a while of brainstorming, Wyvern chose "mega" to be the appropriate term to use, as it sounded greater and bigger than "super" to him, and due to "super" already being in use for characters such as Super Vegeta and Super Trunks. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Hybrid Category:Fusion Category:Female Category:Earthlings Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Dragon Ball